Cher Bon Dieu
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Entrons dans la tête de Terry avec son journal intime. J'ai écrit cette histoire avec mon amie mrscage. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Cher** **Bon ****Dieu**

**Première partie**

"**Au collège"**

Cher Bon Dieu,

Si j'ai décidé de vous écrire après avoir acheter ce journal, c'est parce que je n'ai personne à qui parler. Je n'ai pas d'ami, pas de confident. Je me sens si seul et tellement perdu. Aujourd'hui, je viens de découvrir ce que la femme que je pense être ma mère, pensait réellement de moi. Elle me déteste avec une passion… Elle est en colère contre mon père pour m'avoir gardé et de l'avoir épousée. Elle dit que j'aurai du rester avec ma traînée de mère, une petite actrice sans talent… J'étais surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi. Mon père ne me défendait pas… Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? J'ai cassé un carreau … seulement un carreau. Quelque chose qu'on pouvait remplacer très facilement. Mais entendre ça de sa bouche, le carreau semblait être plus important que moi, son f…, son beau fils. Je l'ai aussi entendu dire que la traînée qui était vraiment ma mère, l'actrice sans talent était Eleonor Baker. Ce fut un choc… Ce fut le choc de ma vie ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Eleonor Baker était vraiment ma mère ! J'étais content ; ça voulait dire que la femme que j'appelais « mère », n'avait aucune relation sanguine avec moi. Eleonor Baker était une des actrices les plus célèbres des Etats-Unis et elle avait fait ravage à Londres aussi… Je l'ai vu dans les magazines, elle était très belle. J'ai même fait le mur une fois a l'internat pour aller la voir sur scène. Elle jouait « Nana » à la perfection. Je me suis senti bien en la voyant, j'avais envie de la rejoindre sur scène. Je me sentais attiré par elle et maintenant je sais pourquoi… Elle est ma mère ! Ma mère ! Cette actrice pleine de talent et très belle était ma mère ! J'ai entendu mon se chamailler avec ma belle mère… Il se trouve que mon père était amoureux de ma mère, elle est tombée enceinte mais il ne pouvait pas l'épouser à cause des règles stupides de la hiérarchie. J'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, sans la femme qui m'a mise au monde, parce que mon père ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir après ma mère, ensuite il n'a pas eu le courage d'aller a l'encontre des règles de la société et rester avec la femme qu'il aime. Il épousa ce crapaud et j'ai un monstre de belle mère… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père m'a mis à l'internat, c'est parce que mon monstre de belle-mère ne supporte pas de me voir. Chaque fois que je l'appelais « mère », ça lui donnait envie de vomir… Ce qui était étrange, c'est entendre la vérité de la bouche de mon monstre de belle mère, était un soulagement. Parce que je me demandais pourquoi elle ne me souriait jamais…Seulement mon père me souriait de temps en temps. Elle ne m'avait jamais montré de l'affection. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute. Je les ai aussi entendu se disputer a propos du titre de duc, qui va automatiquement au fils aîné ; moi. Le bâtard -comme elle m'appela- ou pas, ce titre me revenait… Je m'en fiche de toute façon, mais je vais peut être exigé ce titre rien pour l'énerver. Je suis retourné à l'internat le même soir sur un nuage… J'ai finalement ressenti que j'appartenais quelque part… pourquoi moi, le fils du duc de Grandchester rêvait d'être sur scène avec Eleonor Baker pour jouer un rôle à ses cotés. Ce que j'avais ressenti était plus qu'un béguin pour mon actrice favorite… c'était la voix du sang qui m'appelait. Ma mère m'appelait… et je vais lui répondre. Je vais aller en Amérique trouver la femme qui m'avait mise au monde.

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je n'arrive pas a croire que je vais finalement rencontrer ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un mot pour définir ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'ai quitté la maison, où il n'y avait pas d'amour ou personne ne s'occupait de moi, pour aller vivre avec celle qui m'a donné le jour. Je ne vais plus vivre avec mon monstre de belle-mère et ce père indifférent que j'ai et je ne mentionne même pas mes demi-frères et sœurs. Mon rêve va se réaliser ; je suis sur un bateau qui se dirige vers l'Amérique, je vais rencontrer ma maman et elle sera certainement heureuse de me voir. J'ai finalement un foyer…

Cher Bon Dieu,

Il fut un temps où je doutais de votre existence, mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis désolé… C'est que je… Vous savez, vivre avec mon monstre de belle mère était dur pour moi. En plus, je pensais qu'elle était ma vrai maman, alors je n'arrivais pas a accepter le fait que ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, rien ne pourrait plus me faire de mal. Je sais que ma vraie mère m'aime et qu'elle sera heureuse de me voir. Oui, j'en suis sur, car je me suis souvenu de quelque chose hier quand le bateau quittait le port. Il y avait un petit garçon qui quittait sa mère pour ce voyage en Amérique avec son père. Sa mère pleurait beaucoup et elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Alors je compris ce que les flash de mémoire que j'avais signifiaient ; je me souvenais d'une femme qui pleurait sur le quai et ne voulait pas que je parte quand j'étais petit. Maintenant je sais que c'était ma mère, qui pleurait parce que mon père m'enlevait à elle. Je n'arrive pas a imagine combien ça été dur pour elle pendant toutes ces années de vivre sans son fils. Sa vie devrait être pire que la mienne. Elle sera si heureuse de me voir. Notre douleur ne sera plus. Ma vie sera parfaite ; je n'avais pas besoin de mon père qui ne s'occupait de moi. Ma maman et moi… Nous pourrons même faire du théâtre ensemble.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver chez elle : j'espère que ce voyage ne durera pas trop longtemps. Je suis la depuis hier, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps ne passe pas du tout. Je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière, j'ai apporté quelques livres de Shakespeare pour lire, mais je n'arrive pas a me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas d'appétit non plus, mais je dois manger, je ne veux pas arriver malade chez ma maman et l'inquiéter. Oh, c'est tellement bon de dire ce mot: « maman ». Vous savez ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Je marchais sur le pont du bateau pendant l'heure du déjeuner et quand il n'y avait personne et j'ai crié : « MAMAN TON FILS REVIENS ! ». J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu…


	3. Chapter 3

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait depuis que je suis sur ce bateau, mais on dirait que ça fait une éternité ! Quand vas-tu arriver a New York ? Je suis tellement excité ; j'ai hâte de la voir. J'ai tout préparé pour ce voyage. J'ai pu trouve de vieilles lettres de ma mère qu'elle avait envoyé à mon père et j'ai pu avoir son adresse. Je vais prendre un taxi directement chez elle, j'espère qu'elle n'a aucune représentation ce jour la. Je regarde autour de moi sur le bateau et je vois des familles ensemble, allant en Amérique pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Je vais célébrer la nouvelle année avec ma mère, cette fois-ci, avec quelqu'un qui sera content et ravi de m'avoir à ses cotés.

Il fait froid, nous nous rapprochons de New York et je peux voir la neige tomber et fondre quand elle touche l'eau. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une neige aussi belle, aussi blanche.

Le bateau arriva finalement a New York. Les formalités prennent beaucoup trop de temps. J'ai envie de crier : « Je suis le fils du duc de Grandchester, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer ! ». Mais bien sur, ça serait en faire un peu trop et en plus je voyage seul, je n'ai personne avec moi pour m'aider avec les formalités, mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai seulement envie de voler au dessus de tous ces gens et sortir ! Mais je dois être patient.

Les formalités étaient finalement terminées, après un temps fou. J'ai pris un des nombreux taxis au port avec ma valise. J'ai donné l'adresse de ma mère au chauffeur, et il démarra. Mais il n'allait pas assez vite pour moi et l'embouteillage me donnait envie de voler au dessus des autres voitures… J'aurai voulu pouvoir voler. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination. J'étais en face de sa maison, la maison de ma mère !!! Je suis sorti du taxi et j'ai marché jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il neigeait abondamment. Je sonnai a la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'allai rencontrer la femme qui m'avait donné le jour, la femme qui m'aimait inconditionnellement depuis que j'étais dans son sein, la femme qui allait me montrer l'amour que je n'avais jamais reçu de la part d'une femme, de la part de mon monstre de belle-mère… La porte s'ouvrit finalement… et une bonne était en face de moi… Je voulais lui dire que je voulais voir ma mère, mais elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Elle s'écria : « Madame, Madame ! C'est Monsieur Terrence, c'est votre fils ! » J'étais surpris de constater que la bonne savait qui j'étais, elle connaissait mon nom… Ça veut dire que ma mère parle donc de moi. J'ai senti mon cœur s'attendrir davantage. J'entendis une voix de loin dire : « Quoi ? Terry ? » Elle arriva essoufflée , elle portait u peignoir rose et elle était semblait aussi surprise que la bonne de voir debout devant elle. Ses beaux yeux bleus me regardaient. Cette belle femme était ma mère.


	4. Chapter 4

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait depuis que je suis sur ce bateau, mais on dirait que ça fait une éternité ! Quand vas-tu arriver a New York ? Je suis tellement excité ; j'ai hâte de la voir. J'ai tout préparé pour ce voyage. J'ai pu trouve de vieilles lettres de ma mère qu'elle avait envoyé à mon père et j'ai pu avoir son adresse. Je vais prendre un taxi directement chez elle, j'espère qu'elle n'a aucune représentation ce jour la. Je regarde autour de moi sur le bateau et je vois des familles ensemble, allant en Amérique pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Je vais célébrer la nouvelle année avec ma mère, cette fois-ci, avec quelqu'un qui sera content et ravi de m'avoir à ses cotés.

Il fait froid, nous nous rapprochons de New York et je peux voir la neige tomber et fondre quand elle touche l'eau. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une neige aussi belle, aussi blanche.

Le bateau arriva finalement a New York. Les formalités prennent beaucoup trop de temps. J'ai envie de crier : « Je suis le fils du duc de Grandchester, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi passer ! ». Mais bien sur, ça serait en faire un peu trop et en plus je voyage seul, je n'ai personne avec moi pour m'aider avec les formalités, mais ça ne fait rien. J'ai seulement envie de voler au dessus de tous ces gens et sortir ! Mais je dois être patient.

Les formalités étaient finalement terminées, après un temps fou. J'ai pris un des nombreux taxis au port avec ma valise. J'ai donné l'adresse de ma mère au chauffeur, et il démarra. Mais il n'allait pas assez vite pour moi et l'embouteillage me donnait envie de voler au dessus des autres voitures… J'aurai voulu pouvoir voler. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination. J'étais en face de sa maison, la maison de ma mère !!! Je suis sorti du taxi et j'ai marché jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Il neigeait abondamment. Je sonnai a la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'allai rencontrer la femme qui m'avait donné le jour, la femme qui m'aimait inconditionnellement depuis que j'étais dans son sein, la femme qui allait me montrer l'amour que je n'avais jamais reçu de la part d'une femme, de la part de mon monstre de belle-mère… La porte s'ouvrit finalement… et une bonne était en face de moi… Je voulais lui dire que je voulais voir ma mère, mais elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase. Elle s'écria : « Madame, Madame ! C'est Monsieur Terrence, c'est votre fils ! » J'étais surpris de constater que la bonne savait qui j'étais, elle connaissait mon nom… Ça veut dire que ma mère parle donc de moi. J'ai senti mon cœur s'attendrir davantage. J'entendis une voix de loin dire : « Quoi ? Terry ? » Elle arriva essoufflée , elle portait u peignoir rose et elle était semblait aussi surprise que la bonne de voir debout devant elle. Ses beaux yeux bleus me regardaient. Cette belle femme était ma mère.

Elle me regarda d'abord, je cru voir l'amour et la fierté dans son regard. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle était une actrice après tout, et bien sur elle savait comment faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments qui n'existaient pas. Elle me prit dans ses bras, exactement de la façon dont je m'imaginais, son étreinte était si chaude, je m'y suis senti chez moi pendant une seconde.. J'étais un petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère… Personne ne m'avait tenu de la sorte depuis des années…. Mais elle changea d'attitude envers moi. Elle me dit, en me regardant dans les yeux, que je devais m'en aller. Après toutes ces années, elle retrouve son fils et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à lui dire c'est de retourner chez son père et que personne ne devait savoir qu'il était son fils. Je n'arrive toujours a croire qu'elle n'a pas voulu que je reste avec elle. Elle aurait pu me transpercer le cœur avec un couteau et l'effet aurait été meilleur. Elle m'a dit que le fait que j'étais son fils devait rester secret si je voulais hériter des droits et titre de duc de Grandchester. Etre le fils du duc de Grandchester est un fardeau que je dois porter pour le reste de ma vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être tout simplement « Terry »… ? Le fils d'Eleonor ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis un enfant illégitime ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout ce que je voulais c'est avoir une mère ; que je me fichais d'être le fils d'un père noble, que la seconde que j'ai passé dans ses bras était le plus beau moment de ma vie et que je donnerai le reste de ma vie pour cette seconde . Comment puis-je lui dire ? Je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie pour me montrer comment exprimer mes sentiments…De toute façon, ça servait a quoi de dire a une mère que vous voulez vivre avec elle, quand elle vous demande de partir la première fois qu'elle vous voit depuis des années ? Alors je montais la seule chose que je savais exprimer… ma colère ! J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai cassé son collier de perle en partant, du moins je le crois. Pendant que je courrai, on dirait qu'elle m'appelait, mais je ne suis pas sur, comme je ne me suis pas retourné une seule fois.

Cher Bon Dieu,

Maintenant quand je relis tout ce que j'ai écrit au début de cette page et dans tout le journal, je la déteste… j'étais si heureux en allant la retrouver finalement, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi. Personne ne veut de moi ! Quant j'ai appris que j'avais une mère qui était séparée de moi, je croyais avoir trouver ma place dans ce monde, que tout le mal que j'ai eu a subir serait finir ; mais encore une fois, j'avais tort. J'étais stupide. Et vous le saviez, et vous avez peut être ri quand j'essayais d'exprimer ma joie en mots. Vous savez quoi? Je ne vais plus être stupide! Je ne laisserai plus personne me faire de mal! Je vais leur faire du mal! Personne ne me verra faible ou entrain de pleurer… Je déteste ma mère, je déteste mon père, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Et merci de m'avoir fait commencer la nouvelle année en douleur et en colère. Il y a une fête sur le bateau, ça ne fait qu'empirer ma mauvaise humeur ! Tout le monde est entrain de célébrer la nouvelle année avec ceux qu'il aime, je suis le seul qui n'ai rien a célébrer, personne avec qui célébrer ! Laissez-moi vous féliciter, c'est la meilleure des choses ! Mais me suis sur que vous des mauvaises surprise pour moi ! Maintenant veuillez m'excusez, je vais me promener sur le pont du bateau pour respirer de l'air frais…


	5. Chapter 5

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je reviens de ma marche sur le pont du bateau. La veille du nouvel an… je n'ai aucune envie de célébrer … Je broyais du noir en pensant a ma mère qui m'avait rejeté. Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'elle m'ait dit de retourner dans la maison de l'enfer. Elle n'a même pas eu la curiosité de me demander pourquoi j'était venu la voir… Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais vous parler. J'étais dehors sur le pont, je regardais l'océan, j'étais triste ; j'avais des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je me sentais perdu, j'étais triste encore. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne faisait que me rendre malheureux ? Je pensais avoir trouvé un peu de joie dans la vie, avec ma mère pour une seconde misérable ! Encore des larmes… Les gens a l'intérieur sont entrain de célébrer la nouvelle année et il y avait du brouillard dehors. J'entendis des pas et j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me regardait. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu quelqu'un ; c'était une jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux blond, épais et ondulés et elle était entrain de s'éloigner… D'habitude je n'aime pas la compagnie des gens mais quelque chose en elle m'a attiré et je l'ai appelé… Elle se retourna et elle a dit qu'elle marchait sur le pont pour prendre l'air et qu'elle voulait me parler car j'avais l'air triste… Elle m'a vu pleuré. Cette jeune fille m'a vu pleuré et elle était inquiète, elle ne me connaissait ni d'Adam ou Eve, et elle était inquiète pour moi, elle voulait me parler pour me remonter le moral… Cette gentillesse inattendue de la part d'une inconnue était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me remonter le moral… Mais je n'allais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse, et surtout pas a une fille ! Elle avait des taches de son sur le nez et je lui ai dit non seulement qu'elle avait des hallucinations mais aussi que sa face était couverte de taches de son et que ça ne lui allait pas du tout ! Je n'arrive pas a croire combien j'étais stupide ; tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était me remonter le moral et moi je me moquais d'elle. Elle était surprise de voir que le garçon qui pleurait il y a une seconde, devenir un goujat la seconde d'après. Elle ne resta pas silencieuse quand je lui ai dit que ses taches de son ne lui allait pas. Elle m'a demandé de répéter ce que je venais de dire et qu'elle aimait ses taches de rousseur et que ses amies lui disaient que ça lui allait bien et que j'étais jaloux parce que je n'en avais pas… un tempérament fougueux ! J'ai adoré chaque seconde de notre échange. Elle était si belle quand elle était en colère ! Alors je continua a la taquiner, en parlant de son nez comme ça elle allait se fâcher encore et je pouvais la regarder plus longtemps… elle avait de beaux yeux vert et des cheveux blonds vénitien et elle avait volé mon cœur a la seconde où elle s'était retourné pour me regarder, en voulant m'aider. Pourquoi ai-je était si impoli avec elle ? Mais ce n'était pas méchant ; c'était un moyen pour moi de me cacher de la réalité, de la raison pour laquelle je pleurai… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas la laisser me parler ? Je ne suis pas habitué a parler de mes problèmes avec qui que ce soit, et une très jolie jeune fille voulait que je les partage avec elle… notre belle conversation fut interrompu par un homme qui l'appelait pour rentrer à l'intérieur… Je profita de ce moment de ce petite divergence pour m'en aller, contre ma volonté, parce que je voulais vraiment rester la et continuer a la taquiner. Alors je lui ai dit ; « Au revoir Melle Taches de son », comme je ne connaissait pas son nom… je ne pouvais pas le lui demander… je ne pensais pas a ça. Je voulais rester et partir a la fois. Je suis un solitaire, c'est comme si je gâche toutes les tentatives d'amitié que les gens essayent de créer avec moi… Alors je laissai « Melle Taches de son ». Je ne la verrai plus, mais notre brève rencontre était une brise d'air frais, un peu de joie pour un des jours les plus triste de ma vie… Je serai éternellement reconnaissant a cette fille, pour avoir été assez gentille de dire que j'était « triste » au lieu de « entrain de pleurer », ce qui aurait été humiliant pour un garçon comme moi. Elle était très gentille… elle était en fait la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrer et je l'ai repousser en la taquinant ! Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire, j'aurai me comporter différemment. Une belle fille m'offre son aide et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est me moquer d'elle, de ses taches de son et de son nez ? C'est comme ça que tu dragues les filles Terrence ? Tu es vraiment charmant mon vieux ! Quel imbécile idiot tu fais !


	6. Chapter 6

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je dois être à l'église dans quelques minutes, je ne sais pas si je dois y aller pour prier et vous montrer ma gratitude ou me maudire pour avoir été si stupide… Laissez-moi m'expliquer.

Vous savez que j'ai cherché la fille aux taches de son pendant 4 jours après notre rencontre la veille du nouvel an. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais j'ai pensé plus a elle qu'a ce qui c'était passé avec ma mère. Je ris encore en me rappelant de son visage quand je l'ai taquiné à propos de ses taches de son. Elle était tellement drôle… Elle a même dit que j'étais jalouse d'elle parce que je n'en avais pas. Quel caractère ! Vous voyez ? Je pense encore a elle maintenant, mais vous m'avez donné l'occasion de lui parler, mais je n'ai pas dis un mot. Vous m'avez donné cette chance à deux reprises !

La première fois quand le bateau arriva au port, je l'ai finalement vu, elle était la, je l'ai reconnu de loin et je voulais lui parler, peut être lui demander ou elle allait et si je pourrai la revoir a Londres. Ensuite, je vis deux jeunes hommes qui l'attendaient au port. Ils criaient et lui faisaient de grands signes et elle était heureuse de les voir aussi… Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Elle n'aurait personne qui soit venu l'attendre ? Qu'elle serait seule comme moi ? Quand j'ai quitté le bateau, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour la regarder une dernière fois. Et elle me regardait aussi ! Nos regards se croisèrent pendant une seconde. Ensuite je suis parti… Je me sentais si mal, j'étais la seule personne sur ce bateau a n'avoir personne a étreindre, personne n'était content de me voir.

La deuxième chance que j'ai eu, c'était a l'hôtel Savoy. Je suis allé la bas pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'était pas mon plan de revenir en Angleterre de si tôt… En vérité, je ne pensais pas revenir du tout ! Je marchais vers ma chambre quand je vis la porte de la chambre a cote de la mienne était ouverte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulu entrer. La chambre était vide, mais on pouvait voir que la personne qui habitait là-bas venait de partir, ses affaires étaient encore la. Je suis allé m'avoir au bureau dans la grande chaise qui semblait si confortable. Il y avait une lettre sur le bureau qui attira mon attention, je pensais la lire mais je ne l'ai pas fais. Au lieu de ça, j'alluma une cigarette… la fumée me rappela le brouillard quand je l'ai rencontrée et je me suis mis a penser a elle… une voix me ramena a la réalité. C'était la fille qui se présentait. J'ai eu honte d'être dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre et je ne voulais pas le montrer. Quand elle dit son nom, je me suis rendu compte que la lettre que j'ai trouve était pour elle !!! C'était la fille aux taches de son, maintenant je connaissais son nom ; Candice Neige André… C'est un très beau nom. Oui, vous m'avez donné 2 chances pour lui parler ce jour là et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai donné la lettre en lui disant que c'était pour elle, et je suis parti… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire de plus ? J'étais dans la chambre d'autrui comme un voleur, et ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux surpris. Peut être que si elle était seule, j'aurai pu lui parler, mais elle était avec les deux garçons qui étaient venu la chercher au port. Qui étaient-ils? C'est bizarre mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un sentiment très proche de la jalousie ! Allons Terry, c'est peut être ses frères…Comme si ça avait de l;'importance! Je ne la verrai plus !

Oh mince! Je suis en retard et je suis sure que j'aurai droit a un sermon de la part de la mère Joseph. Et bien sur, je vais me comporter comme si je m'en fichais, tout ça pour sauver ma réputation ! Après tout, ma réputation est la seule chose que j'ai qui me permet de me faire respecter…


	7. Chapter 7

Cher Bon Dieu,

J'écris cette page du haut d'un arbre. C'est dimanche et je ne suis pas allé a la prière du matin, je suis allé faire de l'équitation… Je sais que je suis un gardon difficile, je ne vais pas a l'église mais je vous écris dans mon journal ! Mais je sais que vous me comprenez, je ne pouvais pas y aller après ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois. Comment pourrai-je aller à l'église et prier tranquillement quand tout le monde parle de mon interruption de la messe. Ils me prennent tous pour un rebelle ! C'est ce que je voulais qu'ils pensent de moi mais j'aurai voulu savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi après ce jour la.

Après ce jour-la je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il y a quelques jours, une vielle dame est venu dans la cour, elle m'a demandé ou se trouvait le dortoir des filles. C'était tard dans la nuit et je lui ai dit que les familles n'étaient pas autorisées à voir les élèves. Elle était bouleversée et elle se mis a pleuré et m'a dit qu'elle voulait voir sa petite-fille. J'ai eu pitié d'elle, moi, ma mère ne m'aimait pas autant que cette vieille dame aimait sa petite-fille. Je voulais l'aider alors nous avons élaboré un plan. J'ai cassé une fenêtre du dortoir des filles pour les distraire et Sœur Margaret était la aussi. Ça a marché et elle se faufila dans la chambre de sa petite-fille. Pendant que je parlais à sœur Margaret, toutes les filles sont venues voir ce qui se passait. Et elle était la aussi… Elle me regardait avec des yeux surpris, je me demande ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle marche vers moi, avec un garçon qui lui tient la main. Est-ce qu'ils sont venus pour flirter ? C'est sûrement son petit ami… Mais elle lui dit de lâcher son bras. Peut être qu'il n'est pas son petit ami. Je vais rester sur mon arbre, sans dire un mot et voir ce qui va se passer. Elle aura peut être besoin de mon aide avec ce garçon a l'air méchant. Ils sont entrain de se disputer, on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'Amérique. C'est peut être son ex-petit ami ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? « Tu es toujours le même froussard, même ici a Londres ! » Elle est si drôle… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce garçon stupide a amené ses amis ! Trois garçons contre une fille ! Ça c'est quelque chose que j'attends d'un froussard… et elle était toujours courageuse, elle n'a pas peur d'eux. Oh mon Dieu, ils l'ont fait tombé… dois-je intervenir maintenant ou attendre pour voir comment elle va réagir ?

Que veut dire ce garçon quand il dit qu'elle a travaillé dans une écurie ? Elle n'est pas riche ? Oh ils lui tirent ses beaux cheveux, et lui disent de pleure, mais elle ne pleure pas Quelle fille ! Pourquoi ces garçons voulaient-il faire pleurer ses beaux yeux verts ? Il lui dit que cette école n'est pas faite pour les gens comme elle et qu'est-ce que j'attends pour leur casser la gueule ?

Cher Bon Dieu,

Je suis dans ma chambre maintenant et je pense à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour intervenir. Après que le garçon lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour cette école, je l'ai frappé avec mon fouet pour qu'il la lâche et je lui ai demandé ; « Mais c'est pour des garçons comme moi ? N'est-ce pas ? » Candy me regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle était surprise de me voir ! Ensuite elle dit mon nom ; « Terry » Il y avait tellement de douceur et de gratitude dans sa voix que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser pour la consoler. Je n'en fis rien, bien évidemment. Je devais me battre avec ces froussards. Je me suis tourné vers le garçon et j'ai dit : « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais libre de rester »Ensuite je sautais de l'arbre. Je sais que ce geste était intimidant. Ils me regardaient et n'osaient rien dire. Ensuite je dis : « Et alors ? » et le froussard me répondit en disant : « Vas-y » et bien sur c'était la mauvaise réponse. Je lui ai demandé s'il m'avait dit ça parce que j'étais le fils aine d'un noble anglais et il me répondit : « Oui ». Mauvaise réponse, encore une fois ! Je lui demandais si les riches étaient admirables. Et je lui donnai un coup de poing et il tomba parterre. Candy regardait la scène. Je décidais de donner une leçon a ces américains, les bonnes manières des l'aristocratie anglaise en leur donnant des coup de poing. Je me tournai vers Candy qui me regardait. Je dis aux garçons de déguerpir, et ils s'enfuirent comme des poules mouillées. Candy continuait a me regarder mais je ne voulais rien lui dire. Non, c'est pas vrai, je voulais lui dire beaucoup de choses, mais j'avais peur. Oui, Terrence Grandchester avait peur de parler a une fille ! Mais ensuite elle m'appela. Elle me dit d'attendre. Je me retournais et lui demanda si je pouvais l'aider. Elle essayait de me remercier et je la regardais dans ses yeux verts pleins d'émotions. J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Et je lui dit que je n'essayais pas de la protéger. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça en la regardant dans les yeux, alors je fermai mes yeux. Elle semblait surprise. Ensuite je tournai ma tête et je lui dis que je détestais ce genre de personne, c'est tout. Ce n'était pas tout bien évidemment,mais je n'allais pas dévoiler mes sentiments comme vous le savez déjà. Je regardais son visage, et elle me regardait sans savoir quoi dire. Elle essayait de me remercier et je disais n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, je voulais la taquiner, la faire sourire et aussi pour lui montrer mon affection. Comme c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait me faire une déclaration, quand c'est moi qui voulait lui faire une déclaration ! Je l'appela « Melle Taches de son », comme sur le bateau lors de notre première rencontre. Je sais que mes paroles lui ont fait peur et je lui ai dit que je connaissais un endroit idéal pour les déclarations d'amour et pour flirter. Je sais, je suis un goujat… Elle était bien sur sous le choc et elle refusa. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par les filles au taches de son de toutes les façons. Je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que je lui ai dit tout ça ! Pendant que je m'éloignais elle criait que son nom n'était pas Melle Taches de son, mais Candice Neige André… Non, elle est Melle Taches de son, quelque soit son nom.


	8. Chapter 8

Cher Bon Dieu,

J'étais dans ma chambre pas très longtemps après avoir sauvé Candy des garçons odieux, c'était le soir. Je regardais dehors par la fenêtre et je vis un corde qui s'enroulait sur une branche et une fille qui se balançait comme Tarzan ! C'était elle, elle allait dans la chambre des garçons ! Les deux garçons qui étaient venus la chercher au port. Leur chambre est a cote de la mienne. Un jour, celui qui ressemble au dandy, vint dans ma chambre par erreur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais je me suis mis en colère, très en colère. Je lui ai donné un coup de poing et je l'ai grondé. Peut être que j'étais jaloux parce qu'il était avec Candy au port et a l'hôtel… et maintenant elle va dans sa chambre ! Pourquoi ? J'ai appris qu'ils étaient cousins mais le froussard de tout a l'heure disait quelle travaillait dans une écurie… J'ai entendu les rumeurs qui disaient elle était adoptée, alors ils n'ont aucunes relations sanguines… alors il peut se passer quelque chose entre eux… Pourquoi est-ce que je laisse mon imagination me rendre fou ? Je continuais à regarder et je l'ai vu grimper le balcon pour aller dans sa chambre. J'étais soulagé car elle n'est pas restée trop longtemps dans la chambre de ses cousins.

Ensuite vint le cinquième dimanche, le jour ou les étudiants sont autorisés a sortir avec leur famille. Comme je ne m'entends pas ni avec mon père ni avec mon monstre de belle mère, j'étais entrain de fumer sur une petite colline dans la cour de l'école. J'étais couché sur l'herbe je me relaxais quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler. C'était elle, elle était surprise de me voir fumer et elle me dit que c'était mauvais pour ma santé. Elle était là, près de moi et au lieu d'être gentille avec elle, je commençais à me comporter de nouveau comme un idiot. Je suis conduit comme un con en disant pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir la paix… J'expirai de la fume a son visage. Elle se mit a tousser, en me disant que je devrai avoir honte de me cacher pour fumer…Je lui ai offert une cigarette et bien sur elle refusa en disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin du tout, je lui ai dit de ne pas faire cette face, que ça ne lui allait pas, surtout avec des taches de son. Je lui ai dit que quand elle se mettait en colère ses taches de son brillaient et je l'appelai Melle Taches de son. Elle me répéta que son nom n'était pas « Taches de son » que j'étais un goujat insolent et toutes sortes d'autres injures… Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'étais si méchant ! Je lui ai demandé comment je devais l'appeler, si je devais l'appeler « Melle Tarzan »… Elle me demanda pourquoi, je lui ai dit que j'avais vu une corde blanche la nuit dernière qui s'enroulait sur une branche et qu'il y avait une sorte d'animal sauvage, une guenon qui se balançait au bout d'une corde et atterri sur le balcon de la chambre des garçons. Elle semblait être entrain de réfléchir, j'avais découvert son secret. Elle parut inquiète pendant une seconde. Alors je lui ai demande ce qu'elle préférait, Melle Taches de son, Melle Tarzan ou Cheetah, la guenon. Elle m'interdit de l'appeler comme ça. Je lui ai dit que sera honorée et que je vais l'appeler « Melle Cheetah aux Taches de son »… Je lui ai dit de ne pas se mettre en colère, que ce n'était pas joli, que ses taches de son seront doublement visibles. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait la comme c'était le cinquième dimanche. Elle me retourna la question. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas la compagnie des gens, que j'aimais être seul. Elle me dit que ce n'était pas une raison. Elle dit que la colline était la sienne et m'interdit d'y fumer et de polluer l'air que respirait son arbre. Ensuite elle s'en alla. Je sifflai… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore gâché une autre occasion de lui parler !!! Nous étions seuls dans l'école, c'était une occasion en or ! Mais bien sur, comme d'habitude, je me suis conduis comme un idiot…C'était comme une partie de moi voulait la repousser…


End file.
